<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cobra Wick by OptimisticallyCynical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972730">Cobra Wick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical'>OptimisticallyCynical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Assassin/bodyguardAU, Demetri/Robby/Sam bodyguards, Hawk/Miguel are FWBs, Hawk/Miguel/Tory Assassins, JohnWickishAU, M/M, NSFW after 1st chap, bottom hawk, top demetri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demetri works at the Miyagi Security company protecting the rich and stupid of society from facing their mistakes. <br/>Most of the time he doesn't have to worry, unless the whispered assassination group Cobra Kai decides they're interested in seeing his clients in a body bag. <br/>It gets a lot harder to face them when he finds out his old boyfriend who disappeared five years ago is one of Cobra Kai's top three assassins. <br/>He supposed he never expected fate to be kind to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cobra Wick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching John Wick with my roommates and at one point Perkins calls John a pussy when they’re fighting and it made me laugh and I muttered, ‘oh look, it’s the female, hitman version of Hawk’ and than just kind of sat there going over that idea and thought ‘that sounds like a fun AU’ left and started writing this up. XD Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demetri could honestly say that this was one of the worst jobs they’d ever done.</p>
<p>Sitting at the couch with his head resting in his hand he shared a look with Sam across the coffee table, an incredibly off key version of ‘Super Freak’ belting down the hall from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Don’t think he’s going to win any competitions any time soon.”</p>
<p>Sam scoffed at that, flipping to the next page in a magazine that had been sitting on the table.</p>
<p>“How much longer until we switch out?” She muttered, crossing her leg over her knee. “I need to take this bun out, my head is killing me.”</p>
<p>Lifting his head from his hand Demetri took a glance at his watch, letting out a small tasking sound as he did so. “Only another, two hours.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders as she groaned, dropping her head back on the couch. “Bright side, he can only fit about forty more songs into that time span. We might still have some hearing left after all this is over.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>Chuckling at the grumble in her voice Demetri lifted himself up from the couch. Two hours was a long time, especially with their latest assignment, but the high quality coffee they were allowed to help themselves to nearly made up for it.</p>
<p>“I’m making a cup, did you want some?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god yes please.” She huffed, “extra strong if you can, I have another job after this one.”</p>
<p>“Another one?” Glancing back at his watch he arched a brow as he shot her a look from over the counter. “It’s nearly two in the morning.”</p>
<p>“A personal assignment.” She corrected, her hands suddenly growing frigidity. “It’s just something between me and Robby.”</p>
<p>“Say no more.”</p>
<p>And he really meant it. Whatever was going on between those two, he wanted to stay completely out of it.</p>
<p>It’s not that he didn’t like them, they were good coworkers and excellent friends, but it was always a lot of drama between the two. That and he hated how they would both come to him asking what the other had said. It was hard enough how they all had to live with one another. It was made even harder when they would try to use him as a buffer.</p>
<p>He’d learned the hard way to stay out of whatever arguments they would find themselves in thanks, and would leave the room outright if fights started to escalate.</p>
<p>Setting to work on getting everything ready, Demetri carefully allowed his face to fall neutral when he heard the bathroom door open.</p>
<p>“Whoo! Man I think I killed that last note! Hey Sammy baby, wanna come and dry me off.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that and no.” Sam stated bluntly, not even looking up from the book in her hands. “We’re your bodyguards not your floozies.”</p>
<p>“Aw come on, why you gotta be like that girl?”</p>
<p>Demetri lifted his eyes from the kettle as he left it to boil, his gaze landing on the towel toting young man that walked into the living room half naked like he was an emperor with no clothes.</p>
<p>God he hated Kylar. Out of all of their clients, this guy was one of the biggest douchebags he’d ever had the displeasure to know.</p>
<p>But of course his father also had to be one of their biggest clients and his son had to piss off the wrong people, so here they were.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing,” Demetri mumbled, ending the others harassment of his fellow coworker and drawing it to himself, “that since you don’t have any company you’ll be heading to bed soon?”</p>
<p>Kylar scowled at that, his rage not effecting Demetri in the slightest as he arched a brow at the guy.</p>
<p>It’s not like they hadn’t gone out to the bar with him when he’d continued bitching about it. Even going so far as to allow him to dance so long as they were right next to him, but the second he’d tried to bring home some female companionship, an admittedly pretty blond with ‘big cans’ as Kylar had so eloquently put it, Demetri had stepped in and decided that they’d had enough fun. Ending the night and ushering him out of the club.</p>
<p>The whole ride back to his penthouse had been a pain in the ass, the guy never once shutting up about how lame they both were and how they were ‘cramping his style’ and ‘ruining his life’ and bla bla bla.</p>
<p>Honestly it was hard for Demetri to imagine that they were roughly around the same age given that Kylar complained like a highschooler.</p>
<p>But than the guy’s gaze shifted over to Sam and Demetri gave a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“Well, if someone would care to join me, I wouldn’t mind staying up.”</p>
<p>“Remember that I’m armed.” Samantha grinned, teeth on full display and eyes narrowed sharply. “And highly trained.”</p>
<p>Demetri felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as he turned his attention back to the kettle, taking it off the stove and pouring it into the next device, the french press.</p>
<p>“You two are no fun.” The overgrown man child complained before spinning on his heels and marching away to his room.</p>
<p>From across the area Sam and Demetri shared a glance with one another, both having to look away in order to muffle their snickering.</p>
<p>At least this job wasn’t going on much longer.</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh as he waited for the drinks to settle he found himself crossing his arms and zeroing in on the way that the beverage separated, a light golden brown like foam floating to the surface while the dark chocolate colour swirled below.</p>
<p>“You know you missed your opportunity there.” Sam’s voice drifted over to him, distracting him from his distractions.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>He lifted his gaze to her as she shifted herself on the couch, magazine now tossed carelessly back on the table. “You could have joined him.”</p>
<p>Unable to roll his eyes as hard as the comment required, Demetri scoffed instead.</p>
<p>“How did you know he was just my type?” He mocked, finally taking hold of the container and pouring out two equal amounts into the two mugs.</p>
<p>Although she laughed at his words, he could tell as he drew closer that she wasn’t done with the topic.</p>
<p>“Seriously though Metri,” She sighed as she took her cup, pausing for long enough to inhale the tempting aroma. When she opened her eyes again it was to watch him as he sat down beside her. “when was the last time you dated anyone?”</p>
<p>Last year of college, when the love of his life disappeared without a word or a trace.</p>
<p>He’d never forget the feeling of coming home from class, dead tired and just wanting to cuddle with his adorable boyfriend and pass out, only to realize that he wasn’t anywhere in the apartment.</p>
<p>He’d waited, and waited, and waited.</p>
<p>Twenty-four hours after checking every possible place he could have been, Eli Moskowitz was official filed as a missing person.</p>
<p>Demetri never saw him again.</p>
<p>Sometimes he still looked, using the resources he now had at his disposal to try and trace Eli’s last steps, to see if he could figure out what had happened. Countless hours had been spent going over their last conversation, wondering if there was anything different about it or if there was something that he missed.</p>
<p>But he always came up blank.</p>
<p>It had been five years of him checking the websites that matched missing persons to unidentified cases, and he was always torn on whether to be happy or upset about the lack of matches.</p>
<p>But she didn’t need to know any of that.</p>
<p>Taking a sip of the way to hot liquid, Demetri ignored the way it burned as he gave a careless shrug of his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’m more focused on work right now.” He didn’t miss the way her eyes rolled at that. “I still have a lot of my student loan to pay off after all.”</p>
<p>At the reminder her features pulled, no doubt thinking of her own stack of debt.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but think it was funny how most of the people at Miyagi Security were heavily in debt for schooling that they never used.</p>
<p>But alas that was neither here nor there.</p>
<p>“Besides,” he continued, giving his mouth a break, “how on earth would I date someone right now? It’s not like we’re allowed to bring people into our homes.”</p>
<p>The company was very strict about that considering there was no guarantee that whoever they were bringing in wasn’t someone from another company trying to scope them out.</p>
<p>Or worse, a Cobra Kai assassin.</p>
<p>And there was noway he was going to force whoever he was dating to go through the extremely invasive background checks the company would put them through.</p>
<p>Robby and Sam were an exception because they were already in the company. That and their boss was a big fan of the two dating.</p>
<p>His daughter and his top guard. Who could be a better match for his little girl?</p>
<p>Realizing that he’d wandered off topic in his thoughts, Demetri zeroed back in.</p>
<p>“You could always just rent a room in a hotel, we get great discounts.” she pointed out.</p>
<p>“Great, so I can make them feel like a bootycall. That’s a great way to build a relationship.”</p>
<p>“Okay there Mr Negative.” She smirked rolling her eyes. “You could always go to their house.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” He muttered, giving the idea no real thought. “But again, I’m not interested in dating anyone right now.” He reminded her. “I-.”</p>
<p>A sudden beep snapped both of their attention to their wrists. Demetri straightening out and all but slamming his drink on the coffee table in his haste to put it down.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“There’s been a breech in-.”</p>
<p>“The corridor on the tenth floor.” Sam finished, wasting no time in getting to her feet. “I’ll go check it out.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa wait.” Demetri was on his feet in seconds, cutting in front of her to stop her in her tracks. “Let me go. It could be a distraction to draw us away from the room. It could also be nothing but if there is someone there, you should be here to- protect Kylar.” God that sounded weird to say.</p>
<p>She didn’t seem to like it, a frown pulling at her lips, but she gave a firm nod of her head in agreement.</p>
<p>It just made sense. Sam was a much better fighter than he was, if someone got through him or if it was just a distraction, it would be better for her to be up here as the last stand against them.</p>
<p>Wasting no time he checked his holsters, pulling out his hand guns one by one and double checking their ammo and his extra clips as he left the room.</p>
<p>Deciding to ditch the elevator, Sam would be stopping all of them soon enough anyways and he didn’t want to get stuck and be useless, Demetri took the only stairwell available.</p>
<p>The second he was through the door he check behind it, his gun up and ready. Next he moved to checking both above and below him, scanning the area for anyone hiding anywhere before he made his way down the stairs.</p>
<p>It more than likely was just a false alarm of some kind. It wouldn’t have surprised him at all if he got halfway there and Sam radioed in to tell him that she caught sight of a janitor or other occupant of the high end condo who’d set of the alarm by accident. He’d still have to check it out sure but it would get rid of some of the tension that was already building.</p>
<p>After all, they were on the twentieth floor, pent level. For someone to access the tenth floor made next to no sense if they were trying to get to Kylar. Unless they were really stupid and bad at their jobs.</p>
<p>Demetri had run into enough ‘amateurs’ who thought they were tough shit and on their level. They were always the funnest to play around with and put in their place.</p>
<p>Now that he was thinking about it, he almost wanted it to be trouble.</p>
<p>The memories of his missing boyfriend always left him feeling off balance and raw.</p>
<p>He didn’t mind the fact of taking that out on someone.</p>
<p>~Demetri~</p>
<p>Keeping his gun pointed down as he continued his descent of the stairs he raised one hand up to the talkie on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Demetri here. Over.”</p>
<p>~I’m not seeing anyone on the footage~</p>
<p>No one? Well that wasn’t normally a good sign.</p>
<p>~Proceed with caution. I’m going to reach out to the ground team in case we might need reinforcements. Over~</p>
<p>“Copy that. Keep me updated. Over.”</p>
<p>Okay, so normally if no one showed up in their feed than that meant that it wasn’t a guest or a janitor. That also meant it more than likely wasn’t a beginner either. Amateurs would stay out in the open, completely unaware that they’d even tripped something.</p>
<p>This was shaping out to be someone who knew what they were doing. No doubt someone who was working with a team of their own.</p>
<p>It looked like he wasn’t going to be far off in thinking that it was a good idea to leave Sam up there while he was down here.</p>
<p>Both hands on his gun once more Demetri kept his eyes on alert and his ears strained for any out of place noises.</p>
<p>Running through any access points that might be breached he started a list in his head.</p>
<p>If they wanted to go through the elevator, first they would need a key in order to get to the floor that Kylar’s penthouse was on. And that was if Sam hadn’t already powered it down.</p>
<p>The next points would be the staircase, but it went from two to one stairwells from the fifteen floor and up, and each floor needed an access card just to get into the hallway. Again, Sam was probably already on it for locking the hallways as well. If they were in there, they would be trapped now.</p>
<p>The only other way he could think of is if they came in from the outside.</p>
<p>A brief thought came to him, remembering when he’d suggested having at least two people parked up on a neighbouring building just in case, but their client didn’t think that it was necessary.</p>
<p>Demetri was really hoping he was right.</p>
<p>Daniel would be pissed if they lost one of their clients. Even if it was one like Kylar.</p>
<p>‘We get paid to protect, not judge.’ The voice echoed in his head in that strangely mystic way he had.</p>
<p>Yeah, yeah.</p>
<p>Demetri glanced at the number on the door as he drew closer.</p>
<p>Fourteen.</p>
<p>Only four more floors to-</p>
<p>The door flung open as he was making his way pass, slamming hard enough into his back to send him flying into the wall. He just managed to catch himself before his face could have an unpleasant meeting with the hard surface.</p>
<p>Quickly spinning out of the way seconds before a kick could land right where his head had been, Demetri lift his gun-</p>
<p>And froze.</p>
<p>A single person decked out from head to foot in a thick, kevlar suit up stood before him, the muted black and grey uniform doing well to blur their outline in the semi darkness of the stairwell making it hard to get a true reading on their size or shape. Bright yellow, almost glowing eye lens followed him, the sight eerie without being able to see so much as the persons face behind it.</p>
<p>Demetri could feel his heart picking up in double time.</p>
<p>It was a Cobra.</p>
<p>What the hell?</p>
<p>His hesitation cost him, suffering a kick to the chest that forced him back into the wall, barely giving him enough time to shield his stomach from the follow up knee that would have left him winded.</p>
<p>Curling up on himself he couldn’t do anything but absorb the blows, waiting for his opening to strike or slip out while his mind raced.</p>
<p>What the hell were the Cobras doing here? He knew that Kylar had pissed someone off, but he hadn’t been told who and Cobra Kai Assassin’s weren’t cheap.</p>
<p>Whoever wanted Kylar dead, they weren’t fucking around.</p>
<p>He got his chance to side step out of the way when his opponent when they drew back, and Demetri was quick to put some space between them, kicking out as a distraction and than following up with a strike of his own. They saw it coming however, jumping out of the way and to the opposite side Demetri had taken, closing in again the second that he tried to get back.</p>
<p>Shit!</p>
<p>Looks like they knew better than to give him enough space to use his gun. Not that he was expecting it to kill his attacker, but even through a bullet proof vest it still hurt to get shot.</p>
<p>One hand relatively useless thanks to the hold he had on his weapon, Demetri wrapped his arm around his assailant's neck, shoving his knee hard into their stomach in turn, feeling a slight sense of satisfaction when he heard them let out a grunt through the mask.</p>
<p>It didn’t last long however when he felt the bite of a blade slashing against his side, the pain licking across his skin like fire.</p>
<p>With a cry of his own he pulled back, his hand automatically coming up to his side to try and stop the bleeding.</p>
<p>They weren’t expecting to see Cobras here. He had to warn Sam.</p>
<p>Switching the safety on Demetri threw his gun as hard as he could at the other, quickly scrambling up the stairs when they ducked to avoid it.</p>
<p>Slamming his hand over his communication device he quickly brought it to his lips and uttered out the message as he flew up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Sam! Cobra Kai is here! I repeat! The snakes are in the building! Get-!”</p>
<p>He fell with a hard slam, his body half way across the next landing and halfway down the stairs. There was a searing pain in his right calf, a hiss slipping by his lips as he quickly twisted his body around until he was sitting on the stairs and staring down at the jackass who’d just thew a knife at him.</p>
<p>“Ow.” He snapped through gritted teeth, kicking his foot out when they made to approach him.</p>
<p>Shit. This was not the position he wanted to be in right now.</p>
<p>Grabbing onto the rail he hoisted himself up, letting out a barely concealed shout as he ripped the weapon out of his leg and turned back to his enemy.</p>
<p>“Yeah, try again asshole.” He hissed, holding the foreign weapon at the ready, the person standing just below him tense and still.</p>
<p>For a moment, neither of them moved, both waiting for the other to lash out first.</p>
<p>But Demetri knew how these guys worked. They always moved through an area fast, taking out most of their opponents before they even knew they were there.</p>
<p>They weren’t known to waste time.</p>
<p>He was proven right when they made the first move.</p>
<p>Pulling out his own gun and pointing it at him.</p>
<p>Just as he’d thought they might.</p>
<p>When they went to pull the trigger, nothing happened, but it gave Demetri the second he needed to jump at the assassin, crashing into them hard with a wild yell.</p>
<p>They both slammed into the ground with a painful jolt Demetri himself getting winded from the impact even with someone cushioning most of the force.</p>
<p>The one under him released a very manly grunt, something Demetri put aside for later as he scrambled to his knees, pinning the others shoulders down with his knees and drawing his fists back.</p>
<p>He got in one good hit before they thrust their hips up, throwing him head over heels and straight into the wall face first.</p>
<p>Gasping as his vision went white, he groped blindly at the wall, trying and failing to get a hold of something to help pull him up. His head was spinning like a top, his vision completely useless as he tried to shake the pain out of it.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>It got worse when not even a second later he felt the solid contact of a boot slamming into the side of his cheek, slamming his face again right into the unforgiving surface.</p>
<p>He slumped to the ground, body tittering on unconsciousness while he fought to push himself up.</p>
<p>A hand dug ruthlessly into his hair, yanking his head back, the knife he must have dropped at some point pressing against his throat.</p>
<p>His body went into a panic as the cold steel burned across his neck.</p>
<p>Looked like this was it.</p>
<p>~Metri! Demetri are you still there?~</p>
<p>The knife stilled as Sam’s voice screeched over his communication device, disappearing a second later along with the hand, allowing Demetri to drop his head.</p>
<p>The air left his lungs in a heavy whoosh, his heart pounding into the floor under his chest as he choked down air.</p>
<p>~A Cobra got Kylar! They came in through the window! He’s in need of emergency help!~</p>
<p>Kylar? Another Cobra?</p>
<p>Trying to wrap his head around what she was going on about Demetri groaned as he was shoved onto his back.</p>
<p>~Demetri? Shit! Demetri!! Are you there!!?~</p>
<p>“Demetri?”</p>
<p>The voice above him spoke, Demetri trying to squint through the haze in his vision, only finding he was able to somewhat focus on the glowing lens.</p>
<p>Did... did the Cobra just speak? Had that ever happened before? Normally they were always silent to the point where some people wondered if their tongues had actually been removed.</p>
<p>“You’re last name wouldn’t be DeCenzo would it?”</p>
<p>“What’s it to you?” He tried to throw another punch, but there was no power behind it, his stomach rolling with the movement.</p>
<p>Shit. Did he have a concussion?</p>
<p>Than the Cobra laughed, the sound cruel and taunting, a wicked sort of amusement he didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“Oh he’s going to love this.”</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a click of a camera and a bright flash of white that only worsened the swirling vortex in his head. Trying to bat the other away now he felt his brows furrowing as he tried to push himself up on his side.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah. Just stay down.” the voice chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you. I’m not dealing with that.”</p>
<p>What the hell was going on?</p>
<p>“Sounds like she’s finished though.” He sighed, pushing himself back to his feet, “It’s been fun. We’ll have to do this again sometime.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Demetri rolled over on his stomach, trying to grab at his leg, his ankle, anything he could to keep the guy from leaving.</p>
<p>He was supposed to apprehend these people if he came across them. It sounded like his teammate, a woman apparently, had already slipped away from Sam- thank god without killing her- they had to keep at least one.</p>
<p>“Sorry man, I’ve gotta go. Night!”</p>
<p>Demetri only had time to arch his brow at that dismissal before a foot smashed into his face and the world went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>